Mi Nueva Familia
by darkmegaaldo
Summary: A pasado un año desde que tabuu habia sido derrotado pero para Lucas habia pasado un año desde que conocio a sus amigos tambien a los que considera familia


Mi nueva familia

Era un dia muy normal para Lucas ya que era 1 a o entero desde que se mudo a la mansion smash y tambien un año en el cual vencieron a tabuu pero para Lucas era un año en donde conocio a sus nuevos amigos al cual los considera como su familia pero algo que no sabia es que algo iba a cambiar ese dia.

Lucas: ya ha pasado un año desde que llegue aqui espero que este regalo que tengo les agrade a los de la mansion.

Mientras en la mansion algo que Lucas no sabia es que una gran pelea se estaba realizando no una pelea de golpes o patadas sino una de esa feas peleas familiares.  
>Fox: Eres un idiota de pacotilla ¡lo sabias elfo!.<p>

Link: Bueno, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un completo retrasado mental animalucho de segunda!.

Zelda: Link ya deja de llamar a si a Fox pedazo de bueno para nada.

Samus: Oye nadie le habla a mi novio asi me escuchaste princesita idiota.

Peach: A quien le dices princesita idiota cazar recompensas de segunda.

Ike: A ti babosa.

Y asi era ese dia, todos en la mansion smash estaban discutiendo por alguna razon pero algo que no sabian, era que cierto chico rubio de 10 años se dirigia a la mansion smash con un regalo para todos pero el no sabia que se encontrar a con su peor pesadilla.  
>Lucas: HOLA CHICOS TENGO UN REGALO PARA TO...<br>Todos excepto lucas: Podrias cerrar el puto hocico muchachito pedazo de pacotilla.

A Lucas de repente le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos y arrojo el regalo que tenia y grito Lucas: LOS ODIO A TODOS ME ESCUCHARON Y salio corriendo a su habitacion.  
>Snake: Pero ¿que le pasa a ese muchachito?<br>Ness: ¿Y que fue eso que arrojo?  
>Marth: No lo se pero es muy grande Toon link: ¿que sera?<br>De repente el heroe del viento abrio el regalo y vio una foto que se tomaron todos juntos despues de haber derrotado a tabuu

Falco: es una foto pero ¿por que?  
>Mario: Miren hay algo escrito en la parte de atras<p>

Lucario: Para mi nueva familia que espero que nada nos separe en este mundo firma...

Lucas Popo y nana: ¿Pero a que se refiere con nueva familia?  
>Ness: no lose pero... ¡YA LO RECUERDO!<br>Todos: ¿que?  
>Ness: hay no que hicimos pero que gran estupidez hemos cometido ahora, ¡Lucas nos odiara para siempre!<br>Zelda (preocupada): ¿a que te refieres?

Ness con unas lagrimas en los ojos: Es que... El nos consideraba como su familia ya que su verdadera familia esta muerta.  
>Todos con caras de culpa.<br>Peach: pero, ¿como?  
>Ness con lagrimas en los ojos : su madre murio en un bosque, su padre desaparecio al buscar al hermano de Lucas, Claus pero nunca volvio y solo encontraron su sombrero y el hermano de Lucas fue hipnotizado por Porky y Lucas tuvo que pelear con el, al cual Lucas gano pero Claus su hermano se suicido ya que era la unica forma en la que su alma pudiera descansar en paz y fue en ese momento en la que Lucas le dio el ultimo adios a su hermano y tambien fue el momento el cual se quedo solo. En ese momento todos se habian sentido culpables de haberle gritado a Lucas incluso algunas personas dejaban caer algunas lagrimas por esa historia pero en ese momento Sonic se fue de la sala.<br>Cap. Falcon: Sonic ¿adonde vas?  
>Sonic: voy a disculparme con Lucas antes de que yo mismo me odie por haberle hecho eso al chico.<br>Samus: Creo que todos debemos a ir a disculparnos con Lucas Roy: Creo que tienes razon.  
>Mientras en el cuarto de Lucas Lucas: (llorando en su almohada)<br>Sonic: Lucas, ¿estas hay?  
>Lucas: ¡¿Que quieren?<br>Falco: Solo queriamos disculparnos por haberte dicho eso antes.  
>Lucas: ¿Por que?<br>Pokemon trainer: Bueno porque eso es lo que hacen la familias ¿no?.  
>Lucas: Familia.<br>Al oir esas palabras Lucas no dudo en abrir la puerta y en abrazar a su nueva familia.  
>Lucas: Los perdono, pero con una condicion.<br>Todos: ¿Y cual es?  
>Lucas: Quiero que me digan por que estaban peleando?<br>Todos en ese momento no tardaron en dudar en decirle al peque o rubio la causa de la pelea.  
>Mario: Bueno, sabras que este dia es el primer aniversario despu s de haber derrotado a tabuu verdad?<br>Lucas: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
>Luigi: Mucho y en especial contigo.<br>Lucas: ¿conmigo?  
>Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa.<br>Lucas: Pero ¿por que?  
>Toon Link: ¿No lo recuerdas? hoy tambien es tu cumpleaños.<br>Lucas: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? PERO... Hay ya lo recuerdo!  
>Flashback un año atras justo antes de que porky lo ataque.<br>En ese momento Lucas esta solo en el parque ya que no tenia a nadie con quien pasar su cumpleaños.  
>Lucas: Este es el peor cumpleaños de la vida no tengo a nadie con quien celebrarlo, ni siquiera con quien pasarlo.<br>Fin del Flashback Lucas: Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con la pelea?.  
>Link: Bueno es que paso un accidente que arruino tu fiesta sorpresa.<br>Lucas: ¿Que accidente?  
>Fox: Al parecer un idiota hizo una fuga de gas y al intentar encender las velas de tu pastel pues todo en esa sala hizo ¡KABOOOM!<br>Lucas: ¿Y todo empezaron a echarse la culpa? ¿Verdad?  
>Sonic: Asi es chico.<br>Snake: Lo que no sabemos es ¿quien hizo la fuga de gas? por que los tubos de gas estaban intactos esta mañana (nota: Snake revisa los tubos cada dia para que no tengan fugas para cuando use sus armas por, bueno ustedes sabran XD).  
>?: jajajajajajajaja hizo bum, bum, blop, blop .<br>Todos: ¿Que rayos?, ¿TU!  
>Crazy Hand: ¡Yo!.<br>Lucario: ¡Tu fuiste el que causo la fuga de gas!.  
>Crazy Hand: ¡Si!.<br>Todos: ¿Por que?.  
>Crazy Hand: No se ¡! .<br>Todos: What the fuck was that.  
>Lucas: Bueno, cambiando de tema que vamos a hacer.<br>Mewtwo: Ir a tu fiesta.  
>Zelda: Pero, ¿cual? si la que hicimos exploto.<br>Mewtwo: Pero, yo soy psiquico completo y tuve una vision de que eso iba a pasar, mas no supe lo de la pelea y el enojo de Lucas Samus: Y eso importa ¿porque...?.  
>Mewtwo de repente tele transporto a todos a una sala de la mansion con cosas para una fiesta y su decorado.<br>Link: Bueno pero que estamos esperando a celebrar!.  
>En esa celebracion se hizo todo habia musica, comida, bebidas, etc. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero luego cierto chico rubio fue a la terraza de ese mismo salon para poder mirar la luna.<br>Lucas: Que bonita esta la luna.  
>En ese momento de la nada aparecieron las imagenes de los padres de Lucas y su hermano en la luna lo cual sorprendi a Lucas, en ese momento Claus escribi en las estrellas.<br>Escrito de Claus: "Feliz cumpleaños hermanito".  
>Lo cual hizo que a Lucas se le formara una sonrisa en el rosto y hacerlo pensar:<br>Pensamientos de Lucas: "Ellos son mi familia ahora, pero, a ustedes jamas los olvidare porque ustedes me cuidaron en los malos momentos de mi vida y ellos estan haciendo lo mismo, me cuidan y ven por mi seguridad, gracias por ser parte de mi vida".  
>Despues de eso Flint, Hinawa (los padres de Lucas), y el hermano de Lucas, Claus desaparecieron ya que solo eran espiritus saludando a su hijo y a su hermano por su cumpleaños.<br>Lucas decidio entrar de nuevo a la habitacion para celebrar su cumpleaños y el aniversario de la muerte de tabuu Pensamientos de Lucas: "Este es el mejor cumplea os de mi vida"  
>FIN Que les parecio las historia diganme si les gusto porque pienso volver a hacer otra historia pero de como empezo el noviazgo de samus y link si esta historia les agrado por favor haganme saberlo porque su satisfaccion es mi felicidad.<p> 


End file.
